Last Resort
by Spades2345
Summary: She could do this. Just because her father fell to this witch doesn't mean she would... Right? Oc fic. Intended as a one-shot but may continue.


She tugged her coat closer to her body as another cold gust of wind blew by. Her dark eyes remained on the seemingly abandoned castle across the bridge and her partner shifted slightly next to her. Her thoughts shifted back to the quick briefing the two had earlier with Shinigami.

"_As much as I'd rather not have to ask you guys for help, this witch really has gotten out of control." The Death God sighed from his side of the mirror. _

"_I really don't know why you don't like using us more often, Shinigami-sama." She laughed lightly. "We always have a hundred percent success rate on the missions you assign us."_

"_Yes, you're results are always unquestionable, but your methods aren't. I don't always agree with the methods you SLAYERs use."_

Ah, yes. SLAYER was a separate division of highly skilled meisters and weapons. While they also served under Shinigami with the others, their path was slightly different. They focused purely on the extermination of dangerous Kishin eggs and witches, abandoning the goal or creating or becoming Death Scythes. Their methods were also not for everybody. Besides their own weapon, meisters were expected to have skills in other forms of non-demon weaponry and demon weapons were expected to be able to handle themselves without their meister as well. And the focus was always their target: it was common for them to allow other Kishin and witches to live if they were not on their hit list.

"_Your target is a witch named Banshee Mac. She resides in an old abandoned castle in Northern Ireland. We think she's in the process of creating a Dark Weapon and we can't have that!" Shinigami exclaimed, returning to his usual laid back manner._

"_It shouldn't be that hard for one of my meisters. We'll be done by the day after tomorrow if we leave today."_

"_I think you should be the one to handle this as a three-star meister, Adelina. This witch has the ability to strain the connection between the meister and their weapon. It'll be really difficult for even a two-star meister to defeat her if they can't communicate with their weapons. Not only that, but this was the witch to take Abraham's life." _

Abraham van Helsing. The best exterminator to this day and the original leader of the SLAYER division. Her father. He had created the division when he decided to settle down with his wife but wanted his work to be continued. He had later rejoined as their leader after a Kishin took her mother's soul. He had died right before she entered the DWMA.

"… _I understand. I'll take care of it."_

"Adelina… Are you alright?" Her partner cautiously questioned next to her, giving her a worried glance.

William Richberg; the repeating crossbow weapon and, ironically, the nephew of her father's weapon. It was an almost sick twist of fate for the two. But they were a perfect match nonetheless. He supported her whenever she began to doubt herself and she lived up to every expectation he had expected from her as the daughter of the great van Helsing.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Adelina responded, eyes still focused on the castle. Great, now her weapon had started to worry over her. While she would later appreciate his concern, it would only cause her stress right no. She didn't need him to worry over her. She was the daughter of the great van Helsing and she was great. She could handle this.

William sighed next to her. "Right. Remember we have to be extra careful while dealing with this witch. If she can stop the communication between meister and weapon as Shinigami-sama said, she already has the advantage-"

"Yes, Will, I know. I was there at the briefing too. We just can't let her do that to us and we'll be fine, right?" Adelina huffed, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, but it probably won't be that simple." He replied, inwardly sighing this time at his meisters sudden stubbornness. "We should probably get moving then if we want to get back by the deadline you decided on."

She nodded as he took on his weapon form, the familiar feeling in her hands reassuring her slightly, and she made her way across the bridge to the castle. This would be a piece of cake. But this was the witch her father lost her life to. No, she would be fine. She was younger than her father was then and she knew of the witch's abilities. There was no way she could lose.

Adelina cautiously entered the castle, almost surprised when no attack came in the courtyard. She couldn't even sense the witch anyways due to that damned Soul Protect ability of theirs. Great, her Soul Perception was useless until the witch decided to strike; giving the witch another advantage.

_It doesn't matter, _she told herself, _I'll still come out on top today._

She continued to make her way through the castle, seeing very little signs of witch activity but no signs of a dark weapon. Not that it mattered though, she was here for the witch only.

Her search eventually led her to the ballroom of the castle where she was greeted with a voice.

"I see that Death has decided to finally to send someone after me after I killed Helsing."

Adelina looked up to find the witch floating up above and felt herself twitch. The witch actually looked far younger than she really was. And scantily dressed. With wings. And barely wearing anything.

_Why must they always be scantily clad? _

"But I'm afraid there isn't a dark weapon here. Looks like you came here for nothing." The witch continued with a smug smirk.

Adelina scoffed and gave a smirk of her own. "Well, it's a good thing I'm after your soul, Banshee. Are you ready to die by the hands of daughter of the man you killed?"

"Oh? Another Helsing? This should be quite interesting then. I wonder how long you'll last against me." Banshee replied, eyes narrowing. "Soul Protect off."

Adelina tensed as she felt the strong wavelength hit her. She raised the crossbow and fired a few shots of her compressed soul wavelength at the witch, who dodged them.

"Adelina, focus! You can't just take blind shots like that!" William yelled from his weapon form.

"I know, but she's moving too quickly for me!" Adelina yelled back, still taking shots at Banshee who kept flying to dodge them.

She finally stopped and Adelina took aim at her. But before she could pull the trigger, the Bat Witch let out a piercing scream that forced her to drop William so should could cover her ears in a poor attempt to block the sound. The noise finally stopped, but her ears just wouldn't stop ringing. The next thing she knew, a strong blast from the witch pushed her back into the wall which she collided into with a hard thud. When had she even cast that?

William changed back into his human form and ran to help his meister off the floor. She took his hand, ears still ringing, and made to yell at him. Only to realize that he was already yelling at her. But she couldn't hear a damn thing. She stared at him in utter confusion as he kept yelled her, slowly stopping when he noticed her confused stare.

He turned his attention to Banshee and Adelina was forced to follow his gaze. Apparently the witch was already talking to him and William kept giving his meister nervous glances every so often. Then it dawned on her. That scream. Her ears were still ringing. She must have done something and now Adelina was rendered deaf. So this is what Shinigami meant when he warned that the witch could strain the connection between meister and weapon. Great, they relied heavily on being able to talk to each other. Hell, she relied heavily on her hearing anyways.

William pulled out the dagger he kept for the moments like this in which Adelina couldn't use him and leapt towards Banshee. Adelina watched the fight between the two as Banshee kept just out of William's reach; frustrated that she couldn't have been of more use to him. The Bat Witch cast another spell that Adelina couldn't hear and it was William's turn to be blasted back.

Adelina let out a growl and pulled out the stake she kept handy and rushed towards the witch from behind while Banshee had her focus on William. She was able to puncture the right wing causing forcing Banshee to land due to the wounded wing. Banshee turned to Adelina, a fiery rage in her eyes, and Adelina was just barely able to lift her arms to slightly shield herself from the next blast that came. She pushed herself off the wall she had crashed into just in time to notice Banshee casting another spell.

A specter-like bat flew towards her, and instead of another painful blow that Adeline had expected, it actually flew threw her and knocked the wind out of her. As Adelina tried to remember how to breathe again, the specter flew back towards Banshee and settled on the wound she had inflicted, slowly disappearing as the wound began to heal itself. Finally able to breathe normally again, Adelina made another rush towards the witch despite the fact that she suddenly felt much weaker than she had before.

She was able to just slightly stab Banshee in the shoulder with her stake before she hit with another blast from the witch. And just as last time, Banshee cast another specter to attack Adelina once more, only this time William appeared out of no where and took the hit for her. He seemed to have the same effects as she did and the bat flew towards the wound on Banshee once more, healing that one as well.

Damn it. This must have been how Banshee was able to get the best of her father. Used that screech of hers to render him and his weapon unable to really communicate with each other, and use the damn bat spell to heal herself while weakening her father. And those wings made her damn near impossible to catch. Damn it.

Adelina shook with both frustration and panic. Her father had been a lot more skilled than she was. He had been the true leader of the SLAYERs. She only had the title because of birthright, not her own skill. There was no way she could win. She was just a little girl trying to fill her father's too big shoes and she was going to die here just like her father did. She couldn't do this.

She jumped slightly when she felt a hand lightly grasp hers and turned to look at William. He remained focused on the witch in front of them who seemed to be giving a speech on she would be victorious but gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. Adelina felt the panic and frustration slowly melt away and she was able to focus once more. No, she could do this. She had Will by her side and that's all she needed. They could do this. Even if she couldn't hear anything at the moment. She squeezed back in a silent thanks and turned back to Banshee, more specifically the wings.

Adelina pulled the trigger and a massive blast was shot out from the crossbow and directly hit Banshee. She was almost kind of thankful she couldn't hear the screams of the witch. When the dust from the shot finally cleared away, the only thing that remained of the witch was the soul belonging to her. William transformed back into his human form with a smug smirk and grabbed the soul, absorbing it into his body. And the ringing in her ears finally stopped.

William turned back to his meister and gave her a soft smile. "You really are something, aren't you?" He said softly, assuming she still couldn't hear him. Adelina gave him a goofy smile as if she still couldn't hear him. There's no way he would have said that if he know she could, so she decided to play along. "I guess that's why I look to you more my own strength."

Adelina had to fight off the blush that threatened to heat her cheeks. She certainly didn't expect that. She nervously turned away from her weapon and pulled out a small mirror she had kept in her pocket and wrote out the appropriate numbers to call the Death God. It rung a few times before the mask of Shinigami appeared before he pulled back from his mirror and began his cheerful swaying.

"Hello, hello! How'd it go?"

Adelina gave the other a cheerful smiled and gave a thumbs up. "Banshee Mac has been taken care of, Shinigami-same! I told you it'd be no problem!"

"Good, good. And the dark weapon?"

"The witch said there wasn't any dark weapon to began with. But since she is a witch there's no way to be sure if she was telling the truth or not."

"Well, we'll just have to keep our eyes open to see if one shows up." Shinigami stopped his swaying and took on a more serious stance. "I have another request for you, Adelina. Since the Kishin has been revived, I would like from you and William to return to Death City for the time being. I've put a lot of thought into it and there may be some skills you could teach the students here at the academy."

Well that was enough to surprise her. Shinigami normally didn't want the SLAYERs to spend more time than absolutely necessary at the DWMA because they weren't exactly liked by the other meisters and weapons. "O-Of course, Shinigami-sama. We'll leave immediately for Death City."

"Great! See you soon!" And with that the mirror returned to it's normal state.

Adelina turned back to William to make sure he had heard their orders only to find him red and twitching slightly.

"How long have you had your hearing back?" He demanded.

Adelina shrugged and gave him a teasing smile. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Helsing…" Oh great, he was turning even more red.

She laughed slightly to try to break the tension. "Hey Will, I'm tired. Carry me~!"

"I will not."

"As your meister I command you to!"

"Forget it!" He huffed, walking past her.

Adelina smiled after him. He was embarrassed from his earlier statement that she wasn't supposed to hear. But it made her happy. Happy to know that she wasn't the only one who relied on the other for strength.

He was hers and she was his. That's all they needed.

* * *

><p><strong>Please read before making any kind of review~<strong>

**So... uh... yeah. This was a one shot I made for my Soul Eater Oc. I was toying around with the idea of her maybe becoming a teacher at DWMA, but I'm not really sure if I plan on continuing that idea. And I kind of gave up on the fight scene about half way through. I know it does seem a little mary-sueish since it mainly revolved around my Adelina. I did originally intend to include a point of view for her weapon, but I kind of got carried away on Adelina and couldn't find more of a way to include William without it being awkward. But.. uh.. yeah. I hope it wasn't that bad. I didn't really plan on this being anymore than a one shot, but I guess if enough people like it I might continue... I dunno. -shrug- I'm done now.**


End file.
